


Wine and thirst tweet reading, what can go wrong?

by janeskanos



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, bottom!trini, dirty talking, its gay, top!Kimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeskanos/pseuds/janeskanos
Summary: Kim invites Trini over to her place weeks after they wrapped a tv show and things happen...
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Wine and thirst tweet reading, what can go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a part of one of my social media aus on twitter but i decided add more things and post it here

The car stops at the driveway of Kimberly Hart’s lavish home, Her house looks pretty both in the pictures she sees on the internet and in real life, Trini pays the driver and leaves the car. She walks up to the door ringing the doorbell waiting for Kim to open the door for her.

Kim on the other hand is setting the table up, she hears her doorbell ring. 

_ Shit, Trini is here  _ Kim thought to herself. she raced to the door tripping and stumbling "God I shouldn't have worn heels." Kim said, adjusting her clothes before opening the door

Her jaw drops to see Trini with makeup on and wearing that little black dress and those thigh high leather boots.

“Hi.” She greets Kim with a innocent smile on her face

“Wow, color me impressed T, you look hot, come in.” Kim lets Trini in her house, Kim wasn’t lying that the Hollywood sign is overlooking her place and her house is huge, yet no one lives here except for Kim. 

“Your house looks nice.” Trini looks around the taller girl’s house, impressed that she’s at Kimberly Hart’s place. 

“Looks bigger in real life huh?” Kim confidently spoke to Trini, Trini nods looking at Kim “It does.” Trini sits down on Kim’s couch, and Kim turns the speakers on. When the music starts to play Trini thinks , so she’s a person who’d listen to R&B huh? Mostly 90s R&B. 

Kim walks up to Trini with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine, placing them down the coffee table, pouring wine into the two glasses.

“Care for a glass of wine?” Kim, who is holding a glass, asks Trini.

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Trini responds and gets the glass from Kim, Kim smiles at Trini as she got the glass “Who bought that dress?” Kim asks, taking a sip from her own glass.

“Oh it’s just an internet friend who lives here in LA.” Trini responded, still staring into Kim’s eyes sipping some wine 

“You know that I could buy that for you princess.” Kim responds. 

Trini.exe stopped working for a millisecond when Kim said that, but she has to come up with a good response.

“I want to surprise you, that's all I can say.” Trini downs her drink in one go, before she puts the empty glass down on the coffee table, smiling at Kim. 

Kim smirks, moving a little bit closer to Trini, tracing her jawline with her pointer finger “Really?” Kim spoke in a british accent, knowing it melts the shorter girl to her knees. God she’s such a tease, Trini swallowed the huge lump on her throat, nodding.

"Yeah, really." Trini smiled, Kim smirks and pours another glass of wine for the both of them.

...

Two glasses of wine later, Trini and Kim are still in the living room, talking about life.

"I have a question." Trini said, resting her head on Kim's shoulder, Kim puts her arm around Trini "What is it?" She asks Trini.

"Since you're like… An a-list celebrity and all, what's your opinion on thirst tweets?" Trini asks the question, she knew this might be a bad idea since she used to thirst over Kim 24/7 before this whole celebrity thing started. 

“What do you mean?” Kim raised a brow, confused.

“Like… those tweets that go ‘I’d let you step on me and I'd thank you.’ or some vulgar stuff… like ‘I want you to fuck me and call me a slut while you’re at it’ something between those lines.” Trini explained but she turned red for a moment. Kim falls silent for a second to process what Trini said.

“Wow… Do the people seriously say that?” Kim asks 

“No, not at all..” Trini answered.

“ So, can you show me a thirst tweet?” Kim asks, again.

Trini froze for a while, she knows she still has her stan account and she still has thirst tweets, but there's no backing down. she opens her stan account and scrolls down through her tweets. She sees a tweet of hers that lowkey blew up around late last year “Found one.” Trini takes a deep breath, she tries not to laugh at it , but she does. 

“What’s the tweet?” Kim asks.

Trini stops laughing and collects herself “Okay, this tweet says- oh my God- it says ‘Kimberly Hart can go from holding my hand and call me ‘baby’ to agressivley fucking me while I call her ‘Daddy’.” Trini says the tweet out loud, Trini’s face turns red, aroused after she reads and Kim looks at her, biting her lip then a smirk forms. Both of them are aroused, not making any moves. 

“Wow, and you tweeted that?” Kim spoke, was she being cocky? Or a tease? Vote now on your phones. 

Trini nodded “Did it make you uncomfortable? I can delete the tweet if you want.” Trini answered, embarrassed. 

“Hey, it’s okay, and besides we already had sex, no need to be embarassed.” Kim leans in close to kiss Trini, Trini’s eyes widened like it’s the first time again. She realizes she hasn’t felt Kim’s lips in weeks. Trini pulls away for a short while before she sits on Kim’s lap. Trini giggled and leaned in to kiss Kim back. 

“I missed those lips.” Kim said between kisses.

“I missed yours too.” Trini muttered. As they both keep on kissing, Kim runs her hands through the shorter girl’s hair. Trini grinded on Kim, moaning between kisses. 

Then Trini had an idea...

"Did that tweet make you feel horny daddy?" She whispered in Kim's ear.

"Yes, but your get up really turned me on." Kim spoke.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Kim said, and Trini smiled at the suggestion “Alright then, lead the way.” Trini gets off of Kim and stands up, Kim stands up as well leading Trini to her bedroom.

As the two arrive, Kim closes the door behind her and Trini sits down on the side of the bed “So where were we?” Trini asks the taller girl as she unzips those boots that she's wearing and Trini gets on the bed.

Kim walks up to her and kicks her heels off “Somewhere between the lines of making out and taking our clothes off.” She said, Kim kisses Trini again and they continue to make out, Kim’s hands find the zipper of Trini’s dress, unzipping it. Trini takes her dress off leaving her with panties that matched her dress, Kim noticed that Trini wasn’t wearing a bra, she chuckled. 

“The girls come out to play huh?” Kim said massaging both of Trini's breasts while kissing her neck, making her moan. Kim trails kisses down from Trini’s neck, down to her chest, leaving marks. Kim takes Trini’s right breast and sucks on it, Trini lets out a gasp, this time is way more different that their first time which is in the air bnb (it’s because they’re trying to keep it down) Kim’s right hand slides through Trini’s underwear and proceeds to rub the shorter girl’s throbbing clit. 

“Fuck!” Trini lets out a loud moan as Kim keeps on pleasuring her, Kim quickened her movements, looking into Trini’s eyes “Kim, oh my god… babe.” Trini moaned out, Kim stops for a while, Kim takes her hand out of Trini’s underwear and stops to massage and suck on her breasts. “Why’d you stop?” Trini asks Kim who is also taking her clothes off in front of her, such a wonderful sight for Trini.

“I have something up my sleeves honey.” Kim spoke, grabbing something from the cabinet. Trini lies down on the bed, properly, lazily rubbing her clit through her soaked panties waiting for Kim. 

Kim shows up wearing a strap on. 

Kim looks at the shorter girl who is touching herself "Can't wait?"

Trini’s eyes widened to see what Kim has on and boom, she’s more soaked. She takes her hand out of her underwear, blushing hard "I- I'm sorry I am just so horny."

Kim chuckles "I know you are, come closer." Kim gestured Trini to move closer "Get off the bed and go down on your knees for me." She commands the shorter girl, Trini gets off the bed and kneels in front of Kim. 

"Such a good slut, now get that cock nice and wet for me." Kim said, Trini looks up and smirks at Kim. She proceeds to suck on the fake cock Kim has and Trini gets wetter and wetter, Kim on the other hand lets out a moan, throwing her head back "That's more like it, suck on daddy's big fat cock." She praised. Trini kept on sucking her off as she played with herself, she starts to swirl her tongue around the tip and stopped "You're so huge." She muttered and continued to suck on the taller girl’s fake cock, maintaining eye contact.

"I wan to fuck you now, get on bed and bend over for me princess." She commanded, Trini follows Kim's instructions "Good girl." She praised.

Kim pulls the shorter girl’s panties down to reveal the shorter girl's dripping cunt, Kim smirks seeing Trini's juices drip,Kim leans down and whispers in Trini’s ear. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be calling me daddy.” 

Trini smirks and bites on her lower lip, Kim slides the dildo inside her “Is this okay?” Kim asks Trini. Trini lets out another gasp, nodding "Yes daddy." She answered. 

Kim proceeds to thrust slowly. Trini throws her head back, as Kim kept on thrusting "Oh fuck— please daddy, faster." Trini moaned out. Kim’s thrusts quickens and Trini keeps on letting out loud moans, Trini’s moans grew louder and louder each thrust Kim made.

“Kim… Daddy, you feel so good inside of me.” Trini mutters, Kim chuckles, each thrust Kim makes also gets her off as well. 

“You’re so pretty baby.” Kim said and continues to fuck her relentlessly. Kim lets out grunts as she kept going, her thrusts are hard and fast making Trini a moaning mess for her.

"How does it feel to be daddy's little slut? Do you like it when I fuck your tight dripping pussy? C'mon say it, say that you're daddy's little slut." Kim spoke, using her right hand to rub Trini's clit. And God, this is why Trini is a mess.

"Say it." Kim slaps her ass, and boy she really loves Trini’s ass.

Trini lets out a gasp "I love it when you fuck me daddy, shit— I'm your slut." She spoke.

"Good girl, taking this cock so well." Kim chuckled and kept on fucking her like there's no tomorrow.

"You know what you should be a pornstar, taking this strap so good." Kim who is lying down told Trini who is now bouncing up and down Kim's strap "But I want you to be  **my** pornstar princess, no one can fuck your pussy but me. fuck you're so hot." Kim moaned out.

Trini chuckled as she kept on grinding and bouncing on the fake cock "You like that daddy?" She asks.

"Yes baby so fucking much, making me feel so fucking good." Kim responded, and she begins to thrust again. Trini starts to moan loudly again, her tits bouncing was a lovely sight for Kim.

Kim flips Trini so she's lying down, the taller girl pins her to the bed and continues to thrust fast and hard. She bites her lip to see Trini moaning, she leans close for a kiss, Kim kisses her back.

The shorter girl lets out whimpers and grabs on to the sheets tightly “Fuck, daddy… I’m gonna cum.” Trini whined as she rubbed her clit, "Yes princess, cum all over daddy's cock." Kim picked up the pace, as Trini arched her back, moaning out Kim's name, she came. Her legs begin to shake and she begins to breath heavily, Kim stares at the shorter girl, hair is messy and covered in sweat. Kim kisses the shorter girl again, thrusting slowly, and Kim stops.

“That was nice.” Trini said, running her hands through Kim’s hair.

Kim pulls the dildo out of Trini slowly “I’ll be right back.” Kim kisses Trini’s forehead, heading to the bathroom. A few seconds later, she returns, the strap is gone, she lies down next to Trini, pulling the covers up. Trini moves close to Kim, resting her head on her chest.

“About the things I said… Was it okay?” Kim asked Trini, stroking her hair. Trini smiles and nods “It’s okay Kim, besides, you’re the only person I am confident showing my body to.” Trini spoke in a raspy voice, Kim chuckles, blushing a bit. Silence filled the air for a while. “Am I gonna book an uber for you?” Kim asks again, the shorter girl shook her head. 

“I am staying in for the night, I don’t want you to feel lonely.” Trini answered.

Kim smiled at what Trini said, it made her heart full of love and butterflies kept on flying in her stomach. She knew, even from the start, that Trini is the one made for her.


End file.
